


Forbidden Moon

by PepperedMaple



Series: Forbidden Moon [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Persona 3 Spoilers, Social Links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedMaple/pseuds/PepperedMaple
Summary: This story takes place during Shinjiro's social link as missing parts the game doesn't tell you about.To start, you and the other female member of SEES decide to have a girl's night that ends up in you divulging your feelings for all to hear! Unbeknownst to any of you, the boys have heard every bit of what was said -- what will come of this event?This was written to be read either with the reader as the main character, or as a simple Shinji/FemC pairing fic depending on which you prefer.Enjoy!





	Forbidden Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I will absolutely be adding more to this story, though I'm not 100% sure how long I want to make it. It WILL have smut in the later chapters for sure though, for those wondering. I know you're as thirsty for what happens after "I'm gonna make myself clear, I ain't holdin' back anymore" as I am. ;)

The dinner party was a great success! As you helped the other full-bellied SEES members gather the dishes from the table you quickly glanced into the kitchen where second year Fuuka Yamagishi and third year Shinjiro Aragaki did their own clean up duty. A smile found its way onto your lips as you couldn't help but find the scene rather adorable. You wouldn't think Shinjiro would be such a Mom type, yet here he was making a whole dinner party possible while teaching Fuuka the ropes of cooking. It was a little less surprising to you since you've recently gotten to know Shinjiro's soft side a bit more during your occasional evening excursions, but you were sure a few of your team mates were at least mildly shocked at the reveal of the man's unexpected talent.

"Hey, what are you spacing out for? Help us out here!" Junpei said in a raised voice over the clanging of utensils.

"Sorry, had a brain fart!" you joked in response.

About half an hour later the dining area was more or less clean with Shinjiro finishing the last of the dishes in the kitchen. Everyone looked a lot more energetic after getting their bodies moving with the massive cleanup - nothing makes you more tired than a big, delicious meal after all!

Suddenly, Fuuka beckoned all the girls over to the couches where she was fidgeting as usual.

"I was wondering... if you all would like to spend some time together this evening, just us girls." she said in her usual shy tone.

"What, like a sleep over?" Yukari asked, seeming rather inviting of the idea.

"I do not require sleep but I am curious as to what we would be sleeping over." Aigis remarked.

You couldn't help but giggle at her lack of understanding, it was way too adorable. "That's not exactly what it means, Aigis." you explained briefly as you looked toward Mitsuru who had yet to respond. The team had been spending a lot of time in Tartarus this week so you half expected her to bail, being one of the front-liners. She must be exhausted.

"We don't have this sort of elated mood often here, I would be honored to take part." the red-haired girl said with an elegant smirk.

With that, you stood up and clapped your hands together. "Then it's decided! Why don't we meet in my room in about half an hour?" you said excitedly.

Not 10 seconds later did a couple of the boys chime in. It seems they noticed a hint of excitement in the air, much to the dismay of yourself, who was mildly annoyed solely because of the fact you knew they'd probably say something stupid... or maybe you were just thinking of Junpei. Any second now he'll swoop in and say something with that disgustingly perverted tone of his.

"What are you girls up to?" Akihiko asked. A simple question, you liked that.

"It appears we are partaking in a 'sleep over'." Aigis explained.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow and turned toward Mitsuru, who looked like she knew what was gonna come out of his mouth before he even said it. "I didn't picture you to be the girly sleepover type." he said in a tone that struck you as both questioning and teasing at the same time.

But before she could answer, just like clockwork, Junpei swooped in and put his hand on your shoulder. "A sleepover with Mitsuru-senpai huh?" he said in that velvety tone, not even trying to be subtle about any perverted thoughts he was having. You simply shrugged his hand off your shoulder and rolled your eyes.

"You're not invited, Stupei." Yukari said almost instantly, as if fully expecting his sleezy remarks. You shot her an approving glance and a slight nod - it looks like you were on the same wavelength for that one.

"Aw come on Yuka-tan, don't girls usually talk about boys during sleepovers anyway? Why don't I just keep you guys company and save ya some trouble?" Junpei said with a wink. "Plus, a girl in PJs..." he trailed off. Could his mind make anything perverted? Deciding the answer to that question was unimportant you started motioning toward the stairs. He really didn't have any tact.

"Well, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and headed off to grab their things for the impromptu sleepover, passing the boys as if they didn't even exist. They all seemed to agree that your room was best, which was great as it was very quick and easy. Thinking on it though, you can't recall a time when you ever got to enjoy a sleepover with friends, so you found yourself ecstatic at the thought, especially since the Dark Hour and school never left much room for you to get to know your team mates on a more personal level. What's more is you've heard that 'girl time' is on a whole different level to normal socialization! Of course being a shut in most of your life, your only knowledge comes from movies or TV shows which also tell you to expect pillow fights and talking about what kinds of boys you like. Was it really going to be like that? You pushed your questions to the side knowing that you'd find out later and went to the kitchen to check on Shinjiro, who was already making his way out to the dining room.

"Today really tired me out. I'm gonna go to bed." Shinjiro sighed "You should head off to bed soon, too... 'Night."

You didn't even have time to respond before the beanie-wearing student started making his way upstairs, hands in his pockets as usual.

"As straight to the point as always" you thought to yourself, heading up to your room on the third floor.

**\- - - - - -**

You changed into your cutest, but comfiest pajamas; a nice set you found on sale at the department store just the other day. The slightly low-cut tank top was baby blue and had a cute red heart over the left breast, while the pants followed the same color scheme but with hearts along the top and bottom hems. You headed over to your mirror where you took your hairband and bobby pins out, releasing your scruffy mane. A quick run-through with your brush and you were ready to host a sleepover!

The girls arrived one by one throughout a period of about 10 minutes - punctual as usual.  
Aigis and Fuuka arrived first, the latter carrying a fluffed blue pillow and a small blanket with a cutesy red flower on it.  
Yukari next - she brought an obscenely fluffy down duvet that might as well have been a cloud it looked so soft.  
Surprisingly, Mitsuru was the last to arrive, donning a modestly sized fleece blanket with an elegant design on it. "Sorry I'm late... I-"

You cut her off knowing she was about to make some formal apology where there didn't need to be one; such is a habit of someone so polite you supposed, "Don't worry about it! Let's have some fun." you say in a cheerful tone as you led her into your room and shut the door.

Everyone was comfortably in place sitting around the small table you had set out, though you had to admit you felt a little awkward with the thoughts of what to talk about and how to start off the evening in your mind as if you were in a room full of new people. You tried to remind yourself that you know these girls and there's nothing awkward about the situation when a voice entered your ears; it was Yukari. She seemed more excited than you've ever seen her and you couldn't help but giggle a bit at her energy as she spoke.  
"Let's play something!"

"A game... perhaps like the ones Junpei plays?" Aigis questioned.

"I'm... not very good at those..." Fuuka replied.

"No, no, not Stupei's games... like something... ehhh... girly!" Yukari answered "You know, like a sleepover game!"

"What does a 'sleepover game' mean exactly, Yukari?" Mitsuru asked.

Before Yukari could answer the question she herself clearly didn't have the answer to, you chimed in with the first thing that popped into your head.  
"What about something like 'Would You Rather'?"

That was a popular game, right? You had seen girls in the movies play variations of it during their parties or sleepovers countless times so to you it seemed like a classic, normal suggestion. After all it's not like you had anything that games could be played with... you suddenly find yourself wishing for a karaoke machine or something similar.

"Isn't that a kid's game?" Yukari asked with a quiet chuckle.

You knew she didn't mean anything by it but you still felt a pang of guilt inside from not knowing what a proper sleepover should be like or what you should do.

"Kids play it but it doesn't have to be a kids game." Fuuka corrected, almost a little too eagerly. "It sounds fun and simple. I'd... I'd like to try!"

" _BULLSEYE_ " you thought.

"I concur. I think it would be fun to let loose with a simple game." said Mitsuru with a nod.

"I believe adults refer to this a a 'drinking game'." Aigis responded.  
Who put that in her knowledge bank?

"A drinking game?!" Yukari and Fuuka exclaimed together.

"Aigis, how do you know about those?" Yukari asked as if she read your mind. "Well, it doesn't matter. We're not old enough to drink yet but maybe we can substitute for something? What do we have in the kitchen?"

"I'd have to take a trip back to my own room but I do have a large bottle of sparkling apple cider I got as a gift from one of my Father's friends last month. I'd be honored to drink it with you all." Mitsuru answered, standing up.

"A-as long as you're sure it's alcohol-free." Fuuka said.

Aigis chimed in too, "I cannot partake, however it does sound preferable to incorperate a carbonated beverage into the suggested game.".

"Aigis' strange knowledge aside, I agree - let's let loose! That carbonated... whatever-it-was has to be pretty good if it's from someone close to Mitsuru's family, right?" you remarked as you looked over in Yukari's direction. "Yeah, sounds cool." she said in agreement.

Mitsuru started toward the door and suddenly memories of Junpei's earlier words popped into your head.  
"Uh Mitsuru, I know your room is basically next door, but keep an eye out for any... suspicious activity while you're out there."

She just chuckled, "Don't worry about me, I can take 'em." The way she raised her fist and squeezed her bicep was really uncharacteristic of the generally empress-like girl but you decided not to mention it considering the mood in the air. After all, who are you to question someone's good mood?

The redhead left the room and the rest of you chitchatted about school, of all things. Luckily Mitsuru returned swiftly, bottle of sparkling apple cider in hand.  
"I'd hardly call this sleepover talk. We're supposed to be having fun, not making a study group." she said, much to the surprise of everyone at the table. Mitsuru was usually one to encourage talk of school being that Tartarus and the Dark Hour stress everyone out so frequently it makes it hard to focus on 'normal' priorities some days. "Oh, also I took a quick look around and it seems the boys are all in bed." Mitsuru added.

"Thank god" Yukari sighed, grabbing her blanket close to her chest "I was half expecting at least Junpei to be listening at the door when you stepped out."

"What is appealing about girls nightwear?" Aigis suddenly asked. You all turned to look at her, not really knowing how to respond. "Junpei seemed interested but is it not just the same as normal clothing?"

Well, she's not wrong. It's obviously best just to let her think of this subject at its bare minimum instead of educating her on the workings of a man's perverted brain right now.

"That's basically it, guys are just weird." you said briefly before changing the subject to avoid anything awkward. "So... how exactly does this translate into a drinking game anyway?"

Aigis spoke again without missing a beat, "You are to take turns asking a 'would you rather' question, after which everyone will write their answers on a piece of paper to be revealed simultaniously. The persons in the minority after each reveal must then drink." Her explaination was clear and to the point, making you almost uncomfortable. That feeling must have been mutual because all of the girls shifted around in clear bewilderment at the normally oblivious android.

"You sure know a lot, Aigis..." Fuuka muttered after a few seconds of silence. "Did someone tell you to say this?"

Everyone stopped. Thinking about it, this could easily be something Junpei implanted in Aigis' mind to cause some sort of favorable situation for him. He wasn't anywhere to be seen according to Mitsuru... could he really be plotting something?

You spoke up after Fuuka, "It does seem a bit suspicious. Where did you learn this, Aigis?"

Without so much as a moments pause Aigis responded, "This knowledge is something I acquired at the beach if I am not mistaken."

The room could have imploded from the satisfied sighs that filled it up in that instant. "Must have been something she overheard while looked for me on the beach that one day..." you concluded.

"It's not impossible, that much is true." Mitsuru added.

"That's a relief." Fuuka sighed.

"Yeah, I'd be pretty peeved if this was Junpei's doing, but I guess it's ridiculous to expect him to hatch a plan that's at least somewhat smart." Yukari said snarkily. You couldn't help but agree knowing Junpei's usual shenannigans. "Anyway..."

"Right! Now that we know the rules, let's get started." You said, taking the opportunity left to you by Yukari just then.

Mitsuru was already pouring the carbonated beverage as there were already 5 small glasses set onto the table, one in front of each girl. She must have done that while we were questioning Aigis... regardless, the gesture was much appreciated as it paved the way into the game much quicker.

"Aigis, I know you can't consume this but it will be just as fun if you just pretend to take a drink when the situation calls for it." Mitsuru said as we all started getting cozy around our cups.

"Noted. I am ready to have a fun sleepover." the android said with her usual robotic tone. You could swear you heard some form of excitement in her words despite the monotone voice. Maybe it was just your imagination, but the thought was very nice to keep around.

"Who's going to start?" Fuuka asked.

"I vote for our host, since we're in her room." Yukari suggested.

Aigis and Mitsuru nodded in agreement.

You're up as the first question-asker of the night.  
"Um ok... would you rather... eat a spider or drink one of Akihiko's protein mystery-shakes." A strong question to start off the night. You felt like a genius for that one, especially after you witnessed the giggles from the other girls as the wrote down their answers!

"Alright, looks like everyones done" you said after writing down your own answer. "Let's see 'em!"

Each girl flipped over their paper revealing their answer. Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Yukari all voted for the spider option while you and Aigis voted for the mystery-shake. That had you surprised. Yukari absolutely hates bugs yet would still eat a spider over Akihiko's protein shakes?!

"Unbelievable!" You exclaim with a hearty laugh and a slap to your thigh. "Yukari?! You'd eat a spider?!"

"Look, I've seen the weird crap Akihiko puts in his food and drink. I don't want any part of that mess. At least a spider would go down quick." she said, cringing.

"I must agree." Mitsuru said, unflinching and totally straight-faced as if she had seen some horrible things.

"From the nutritional content, I can conclude that it is more beneficial to ingest this 'mystery-shake' than a single spider." Aigis added.

You shuffled around, "Uhhh... yeah, what she said."

"You'd drink that? You're brave..." Fuuka said, surprised.

You were beginning to feel like some kind of straight up weirdo for voting for the mystery-shake, but it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Well, drink up then." she continued, her normally sweet looking smile suddenly coming off as sinister with the game underway.

You took a sip of the drink. Very sweet with a subtle tangy bite - yum! It definitely wouldn't be half bad to lose the vote more often if it meant sipping on this more.

"A-anyway, it's Fuuka's turn to ask next." you quickly retorted, ready to have the spotlight off of you.

"Sure thing!" Fuuka exclaimed, clearly excited for her turn, "Would you rather..."

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

"Hey Junpei, don't push!" Akihiko said in a hushed tone.

"Man I can barely hear, let me in a bit more!" Junpei replied aggressively in the same hushed tone.

"You called me here why exactly? Why not get Ken instead?" a tired-looking Shinjiro said, not adopting the hushed tone the other two guys took.

"Shinji, quiet!" Akihiko whisper-yelled with his finger to his lips as his spoke. "We could open the path to some forbidden knowledge!"

Shinji clicked his tongue "If that's the case, it's forbidden knowledge for a reason, muscle-head." he glanced toward Junpei who looked as if he might become one with the door any second "I can't believe I'm out here with you idiots and not in my bed."

"Hey man, you have to admit that bit about Akihiko's 'mystery-shake' was pretty classic. Even you laughed!" Junpei said, briefly unsticking himself from the door to face a yawning Shinjiro. "Besides, what if they start talking about us, y'know?"

"Who cares?" Shinjiro said, immediately looking the other way. "If you want to know something like that, just ask them yourselves."

It had been at least half an hour since the game started and all the girls seemed to be getting pretty confident about their questions and answers. Junpei almost fainted when Fuuka asked "Would you rather have big boobs or a big butt?" considering how uncharacteristic that type of talk was for her normally shy self. Plus, hearing girls talk about those subjects in general was something you only ever get to hear if you're a girl yourself.

"There's so much to be discovered here, you've got to be a bit interested, man." Junpei said, ignoring what Shinjiro had said previously.

"Junpei shut up, I think I just heard my name again!" Akihiko quietly exclaimed.

The two men planted their ears firmly to the door while the other leaned in as close as he could trying not to make it obvious he was indeed curious.  
The voices beyond the door were slightly changing in tone from what they were when the festivities started. Almost everyone aside from Aigis and Mitsuru sounded as if they were slurring their words at least a tiny bit.

"Hey by the way... what did they say they were drinking again?" Junpei asked.

"Wasnt it some apple juice or something? Kinda boring, honestly." replied Akihiko, completely oblivious.

"What I'm sayin' is listen to their voices. Don't they sound... drunk?" the cap-wearing man continued.

"Mitsuru said it was sparkling apple cider. I wouldn't be surprised if it has some alcohol content in it that they didn't notice." Shinjiro mentioned.

"So much for not cari--" Akihiko started before being interrupted by an overly excited Junpei. "Do you guys know what this means?! Drunk girls means totally inevitable talk about guys!" he said, pressing his ear closer to the door once again.

"Would they really get drunk off of something like that? I mean they're getting a lot louder so there has to be something going on here." Akihiko asked, automatically looking toward Shinjiro for some answers.

"How would I know?" he looked away and Akihiko just shrugged as he continued listening in.

It was Yukari's turn to ask the question. She spoke up in her slightly slurred voice, "Would you rather kiss Junpei or kiss Akihiko?"  
The question brought about a couple gasps and a giggle.

There it was, a juicy question the boys had been waiting for, finally asked! "Yo, this is it man..." Junpei said, trailing off.

Shinjiro rolled his eyes and kept a casual ear out toward the door. What a hilarious thing it would be to see Junpei win over Akihiko in this duel.

Suddenly Mitsuru spoke up, her tone being looser than normal though she was certainly a classier sounding drunk than the rest. "Screw the papers! I'd rather kiss Akihiko!" This declaration was met with some loud "ooo's" and giggles.

"Mitsuru, you're so bold!" Fuuka said happily. "I'd kiss Junpei, personally." More "ooo's" and giggles followed.

"Bro, did you hear that?!" Junpei quietly exclaimed, grabbing at Akihiko's sleeve. "Mitsuru is totally into you... and it looks like I get Fuuka. Total score!"

Akihiko remained silent, his face contorted into a look of surprise and wonder as if he'd just seen the whole universe in the few minutes that just took place.

"Don't look into it too much, they're cearly intoxicated." Shinjiro said with a subtle eyeroll.

Beyond the door, the girls were still giggling like children when Aigis spoke up.

"It does not seem fair to leave the others out." Aigis interrupted, appearing to be swept up in the rambunctious atmosphere, forgetting about giving her own answer to the previous question. "Would you rather kiss Koromaru or Shinjiro?" she asked in her monotone voice. Did she even know what she was asking? Either way, you found it absolutely hilarious.

An uproar of laughter filled the air and three of the girls exclaimed "Koromaru!" in one form or another almost instantaniously.

"Oohhh, tough luck, pal." Akihiko, who seemed to have broken out of his stupor with those answers chuckled as he punched the stone-faced Shinjiro's shoulder.

"I'd rather kiss Koromaru, too." the beanied man retorted.

**\- - - - - - -**

"You guys are horrible, I'd rather kiss Shinji!" you exclaimed over the laughter.

Once again, more "ooo's" escaped the lips of the girls as you maybe too eagerly confessed your feelings on the matter.

"You have been seen with Shinjiro at night time as of late. It is easy to tell you are fond of him." Aigis remarked. Suddenly her words were less funny and more embarassing to you.

"Ohhh, you like Shinjiro like that huh?" Yukari teased immediately after.

"What? I -- no, it's not like that!!" You fumbled around your words for some believable excuse, "I just bet his kisses would taste better than some dog's!" you shouted in clear desperation.

Over-exaggerated gasps filled the air as Fuuka and Yukari clung to each other's arms in sheer giddy wonder.

"So you think about what his kisses would taste like too, huh?" Fuuka boldly questioned.

" _Stupid_ " you thought to yourself. Why did you say that, of all things?

You froze up and tried to think of an alternative excuse but nothing would come out. Did you have feelings for Shinjiro, or were you just caught in the moment? You did look forward to your evening excursions whenever he asked you to accompany him, so much so that you passively started calling them 'dates' in your mind. As you tried to come up with something to say amidst the confusing thoughts you found yourself wondering why you were getting the brunt of the teasing even though Mitsuru "classy-pants" Kirijo was the one who started being forward about her preferred kissing partner in the first place.

"Too stunned to speak? You must really like him!" Mitsuru chimed in.

Oh boy, not her too.

"Look I--" before you continued you figured it would be best to just try to change the subject before things got even more hairy, "-uh... wait, Mitsuru are you sure this drink is alcohol-free?"

It was quick thinking on your part and a logical question that would no doubt save your silly ass in this ridiculous situation. Besides, you felt something was off after the first few rounds of the game anyway.

"Trying to change the subject?" Mitsuru said with one eyebrow raised.

"She's so embarassed" Yukari blurted excitedly.

"Ok! Whatever, I admit it, I like Shinji, ok?!" you shouted, completely giving up and wanting the subject to be put to rest.

You're not sure if it was the environment you were in or the suspiciously tasty drink you'd been consuming for the last while, but for some reason this confession felt so satisfying to get off your chest in such a straightforward way.  
Your bold statement was met with the inevitable screeches of approval and all the girls (aside from Aigis who clearly couldn't comprehend the full situation) gathering around you to hug you as if they were proud parents.

"Why are you picking on me anyway?!" you finally ask while Yukari kept playfully punching your arm and Mitsuru patted your head.

"Well duh, we all know about each other but you're always off doing your own thing whenever we're not in class or at Tartarus." Yukari answered.

It's true. You hadn't ever really thought in depth about how you spend most of your time outside since you were mostly content with getting the days over with as fast as possible most of the time. It always goes by in such a blur. Giving it a little thought, it seems you probably knew the little girl at the shrine and the creepy salesman in Pawlownia Mall better than your own team mates. "You got me there" you mutterd in defeat.

"So what exactly do you like about Shinjiro?" Fuuka asked in a refreshingly calm tone that felt like a breath of fresh air amongst the craziness of the other two girls at the moment. It was clear that she was genuinely curious.

"You guys aren't gonna stop pressing me about this huh?" you shoo the other girls away and they take their seats, eagerly awaiting your answer. "He's just... really sweet and kind. I just get this feeling from him when he looks at me, y'know?" you manage to utter as you start twiddling your thumbs suddenly feeling embarassed all over again.

"That's really cute, honestly." Yukari responded after a few long seconds. "I gotta admit, sometimes I think the same thing about Junpei, you know? Like there's a real good guy behind all the... uh, stupid."

It seems like 'boy talk' happened after all, just like Junpei mentioned earlier as your sleepover plans were being hatched. You felt a sort of happy warmth coming from Yukari's words that made you feel almost proud of her in a strange way. Before you could mull on the feeling some more, Fuuka spoke up too.

"I feel bad leaving Shinjiro out... but I think I would rather hug him instead of kiss him, he is really kind even though he doesn't want to admit it." the teal-haired girl said, "O-oh and I agree about Junpei, Yukari!"

Was Junpei that much of a lady-killer in disguise? With how Yukari treated him especially you had never thought she'd have any sort of feelings for him. You now find yourself wondering where Mitsuru stands on this topic.

"What about you Mitsuru? Confess!" you say jokingly, doing your best to keep the mood as elated as possible.

"Me? Well, it's always childhood friends isn't it?" she said briefly, leaving the other girls to figure out her clearly obvious meaning as she took another sip of her drink - the game was completely out the window at this point.

"It is clear that Mitsuru enjoys Akihiko's company." Aigis finally chimed in after her silence.

Giggles erupted from the girls once again at the android's completely obvious statement. Everyone had begun to take bigger and bigger sips from their cups during the conversation after a certain point and the mood began to get crazy again really quick. You felt increasing confidence emenating from your very soul despite the previous embarassment due to your forced confession of love. You find yourself appreciating the current environment a lot more than before; maybe a little too much as the next words to come from your mouth are completely out of left field. Your curiosity into the minds of other girls completely took you over.

"Do you guys ever think about more than stuff like kissing?"

Your question was met with surprised stares from everyone, including Aigis almost instantly making you regret what you had just asked.

"What does 'more' entail in this situation?" the android asked.

"I think I know what you're getting at." Yukari said, a devious smirk appearing on her reddened face. "You really think those dirty things about Shinjiro, huh?"

"What? Like you guys don't think about those types of things too?!" you ask defensively without realizing you just answered Yukari's question.

"That's very dirty!" Fuuka exclaimed.

Once again, you froze up.

"N-no I.. I didn't mean..."

\- - - - - - -

The hallway erupted in the loudest silent celebration in history. Junpei was on one knee in front of the door with his hand clutched into a fist and his mouth agape as if to signify him screaming something like "hell yessssssss!!!" while Akihiko hassled his beanie-wearing friend. These boys were absolutely thrilled at the fact that they were all mentioned, well, aside from Shinjiro who remained stone-faced despite his cheeks being tinted with red.

"So that's who you've been out with at night?" Akihiko finally asked Shinjiro. "I had no idea you caught feelings for someone!"

"It's... it's not like that. I don't know why she said those things." A hesitant Shinjiro said. The man was so clearly flustered.

"Congratulations!" Akihiko said, lightly punching Shinji in the chest, obviously ignoring his friend's previous statement.

"This is stupid, I'm leaving." Shinjiro muttered before promptly walking toward the staircase to make his way back to his room.

The remaining boys reveled in their new-found knowledge before the door, somehow managing to stay quiet enough so the girls wouldn't notice.

**\- - - - - - -**

You grabbed the bottle of cider from the middle of the table in attempt to create a bit of time for yourself to break free of the light-hearted teasing you were enduring from the other girls due to your second big confession. It dawned on you that Mitsuru was the one pouring the drinks this whole time and no one else ever touched the bottle. You took this opportunity to scan the label thouroughly, and down at the very bottom of the back sticker, there it was: "Alc. 20% by Volume". You audibly gasped.

"Mitsuru! There is alcohol in this!!!"

Yukari, who had just drank the last of hers choked and forcibly placed the glass back down on the table.  
Fuuka held her hands to her chest, almost seeming mortified.  
Mitsuru just sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"The alcohol percentage became obvious very quickly." Aigis mentioned.

"Why didn't you say something?!" you all said at once.

"I thought it would not have been prudent of me to take away from the clear good time." the android replied.

We were quiet as we all looked at one another. You placed your hand over your head as you sighed.

"I can't believe this..."

**\- - - - - -**

"Looks like the fun has reached its limit." Junpei remarked, his hushed tone breaking a little after all the excitement. "We should get out of here or we might accidentally face the wrath of every girl here."

"That's smart." Akihiko simply said.

The boys turned and made their way downstairs not saying a word to each other, most likely trying to keep all the information fresh in their brains.

Would this change things in the dorm? Only time will tell.


End file.
